


It's Better In Layers

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, laughs and giggles, multiple layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: "Sam, why do you wear so many layers?"





	It's Better In Layers

You never understood why both Sam and Dean wore so many layers and always asked them why, most times they just reply with it was cold, or they just felt comftable with it so you just went with that, not wanting to push the boundaries anymore with that conversation. But today, Sam showed you a possible reason why... 

Dean had disappeared some while ago, to do a supply run or whatever he did when he went out alone. So it was just you and Sam at the bunker at this point, you were seated on the couch where Dean and you usually sat, reading through a book, and Sam was in the armchair as he watched the television. 

You continued to read for a good 15 minutes before suddenly you heard something breaking. You looked up from your book and turned around to look behind you, and finally look over at Sam, he had fallen asleep in the armchair, and his beer bottle had slipped from his grip, spilling over him, and smashed into mutliple pieces once it reached the floor. It hadn't woken up Sam but you were definitely about to wake him. You got off the chair and walked over to him, nudging his shoulder and he grunted before opening his eyes to find you standing in front of him. 

"What's wrong?" he said, voice all rapsy due to sleep. But all of a sudden, as he moved, his shirt squelched wet and his foot crunched something on the floor. 

"What the hell? What happened?" He then added confused. 

"You fell asleep in the chair and dropped your beer on your shirt and the floor..." You said with a grin. 

"Really??" He said with disbelief. 

"Yep." You confirmed it. 

Sam laughed, "Never mind..." and went to pull his plaid off. He managed to pull the shirt off, and revealed another layer of plaid underneath that. 

You began laughing, why did Sam wear so many layers... 

"What's so funny?" Sam said. 

"You... why do you wear so many damn layers...?" you said between each laugh. 

"I am a hunter... that's what us hunters do..." he responded. 

"Hmm, okay..." 

The End


End file.
